misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Medicham
Medicham, labeled, The Mediator started out as a Meditite and later evolved into Medicham. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega and Team Magnezone. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical but was a Co-Host of the Tangrowth and Medicham Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Meditate Pokemon *Type: Fight/Psychic *Height: 4'3" *Weight: 69.6 lbs *Ability: Pure Power **Mega Ability: Huge Power *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery medicham pokedex 3D.png|Medicham in Pokedex 3D medicham go.png|Medicham in Pokemon Go medicham mega kalos back.png|Mega Medicham's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations medicham kalos back.png|Medicham's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations medicham mega kalos.png|Mega Medicham's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations medicham kalos.png|Medicham's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations medicham mega party.png|Mega Medicham's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations medicham new party.png|Medicham's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations medicham old party.png|Medicham's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations medicham unova back.png|Medicham's back sprite in the Fifth Generation medicham unova.png|Medicham's front sprite from the Fifth Generation Medicham unova back.gif|Medicham's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation medicham unova.gif|Medicham's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation medicham mega shuffle.png|Mega Medicham in Pokemon Shuffle medicham shuffle.png|Medicham in Pokemon Shuffle medicham rumble.png|Medicham in Pokemon Rumble medicham hgss ow.png|Medicham's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver medicham pr.png|Medicham in Pokemon Ranger medicham md 2.png|Medicham in Mystery Dungeon 2 medicham md.png|Medicham's Mystery Dungeon Tile medicham sinnoh back.png|Medicham's back sprite from the Fourth Generation medicham hgss.png|Medicham's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver medicham dp.png|Medicham's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl medicham trozei.gif|Medicham in Pokemon Trozei medicham hoen back.png|Medicham's back sprite from the Third Generation medicham emerald.gif|Medicham's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald medicham rs.png|Medicham's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire medicham premiere.png|Medicham's Premiere Pokemon Card in the Hidden Legends Expansion medicham hidden legends.png|Medicham's second card in the Hidden Legends Expansion medicham crystal guardians.png|Medicham's card in the Crystal Guardians Expansion medicham power keepers.png|Medicham's card in the Power Keepers Expansion medicham diamond and pearl.png|Medicham's card in the Diamond and Pearl Expansion medicham supreme victors.png|Medicham's card in the Supreme Victors Expansion medicham primal clash.png|Medicham's first card in the Primal Clash Expansion medicham primal clash 2.png|Medicham's second card in the Primal Clash Expansion medicham sky-splitting eminence.jpg|Medicham's card in the Japanese Sky-Splitting Eminence Expansion medicham emerald card.png|Medicham's card in the Emerald Expansion medicham lizabeth.jpg|Lizabeth's Medicham card in the Manaphy Movie Promo Expansion medicham mega anime model.png|Mega Medicham's model in the Pokemon Anime medicham anime model.png|Medicham's model for the Pokemon Anime medicham mega anime.png|Mega Medicham in the Pokemon Anime medicham anime.png|Medicham in the Pokemon Anime medicham mega manga.png|Mega Medicham in the Pokemon Manga medicham manga.png|Medicham in the Pokemon Manga medicham mega oa.png|Mega Medicham's Original Artwork from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire medicham oa.png|Medicham's Original Artwork from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire medicham mega dream.png|Mega Medicham's Dream World Art medicham dream.png|Medicham's Dream World Art medicham celestial storm.png|Medicham's card in the Celestial Storm Expansion Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Afermath Hotst Category:Team Captains Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Popularity Xerneas